


朱白民国脑洞（无正文）

by Suelmogry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: Abstract, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 一时无聊脑了个战火纷飞岁月的普通爱情故事不会有扩写，不要期待lof敏感词屏蔽了，我只能发在这里
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	朱白民国脑洞（无正文）

朱是拳馆老板独子，白是一心考师范的学生，两个人在一九二八年的北平因为游行相遇，朱路过去找师傅被白拉进队伍，挣扎未果，结果一起被警察追捕，朱只好带着白先回了自家拳馆师傅的住处。彼此都看不太上对方，朱觉得白穷学生太理想，白觉得朱会武却不知报国，两人就着一盏灯吵了一夜，各自不服，正好朱要准备踢馆赛，白还有半年考完放榜，两人约定半年后再论。不料后半夜白就开始发烧，外面风声紧请不了大夫，朱只好为他擦身降温，一边擦一边说他自己尚不能身强体健如何保家卫国。白又被他留了几天才送回宿舍，这才发现离得并不远。时不时地还能碰见。

结果半年后都未能赴约，张作霖死后北洋政府风云变幻，京畿留不下拳馆，朱只能举家去天津，走的时候却找不见他，口信也传不到。此时白为救同学错过考试，只得回乡找差事，去拳馆赴约才发现已经换了铺子。

再相遇已经是六年后，朱继承了拳馆流离去了广州，境况不好，艰难维持。白从了军，上过军官学校，大有可为，却夹在派系斗争间混沌度日。两人在街边搜查时再见，白热情请朱叙旧，朱却不肯与这套军装同在，匆匆走了。白一冲动脱了衣服追过去，发现朱过得不好，更要请他吃饭。言谈间两人敞开心扉，聊到现在都是一肚子牢骚。此后白经常换着名头给朱捧场，被同袍笑言养情人也不过如此。

一次酒后朱说少年时白好像一团火，要将旧世界熊熊燃烧，如今却将熄了。白垂头说后悔从军，没上过几次战场杀的尽是同胞，他觉得不应该。说完自知失言，十分惊恐。朱说你可以一枪将我灭口，但若信得过我，就不要总让自己后悔。

朱的拳馆虽小，却始终没有倒闭，因为他可暗中安排人坐上去香港的船，作用十分关键。白的部队几次怀疑他，都被他搪塞过去，白也有所怀疑，这时候干脆问了他。朱说我不会骗你，但我不能说，几乎等于承认。白最终跟他又喝了杯酒，说你却一直都像水，从容镇静，悄无声息地就来到这新世界。

自那之后两人许久未来往，一日白听说有人抓了朱拳馆的拳师，忙去捞人，发现暗中渡人的实在证据，名单惊骇。他一时犹豫，不料拳师横死狱中守住秘密，朱悲愤而来，白索性当面销毁证物，暗地里为拳师置办丧事，去意更甚。两人重归于好，为避风声每每相见犹如幽会。白笑说有朝一日定要金屋藏娇，朱笑而不答。

三个月后白所在的部队又将去前线，他向朱辞行，两人终于难舍难分翻云覆雨。朱知道白仍是去参加围剿，而非他梦里都会哭喊的还我东北，心里也不是滋味。白临走前将自己最珍重的手枪留给朱，说此枪不应对同胞，拳脚终比不得子弹，留给朱防身更有用。不料白所在的部队半路哗变，新人上位，旧部连同白都不知所踪，彻底断了联系。朱从此关了拳馆，遣散拳师，对外倒卖些武行器具，暗地里仍做着偷渡香港的营生。

又四年，广州失守，朱护送完最后一批人，只带着一把枪艰难西进。他自视无牵无挂，不料途中一场大病，才知思极则悲，也是养病时在一处村庄耽搁了时日，村里来了一队学生，护送他们的，赫然是生龙活虎的白。

几经风霜再度重逢，两人都舍不得再分别，白陪朱养病，讲自己当年被乡民搭救改名换姓，竟得了机会重回课堂做旁听生，后来学校南迁，他便一路跟过来，保护学生安全。朱毫不犹豫地加入队伍，闲暇时便教学生拳脚，白仍像以前那样为他叫好。两人一同受冻挨饿，也一同分享一床被褥和一口吃食，家国沦丧的岁月里第一次觉得安心。他们也听学生们读书，看着他们便想起相遇之初那一盏陪他们论天下的灯，感叹半生碌碌无为，好在此刻终于寻到了使命。

至于结尾，脑了两个

一个是两人从此留在云南，交了许多意气相投的新朋友，战争结束也没再回去，还收养了一个女儿。昔日内敛的人从了政，活泼的人倒躲进书堆里做学问去了，只可惜后来时局变迁……为了气节和忠贞，最终一同长眠他乡。

另一个是战时他们不肯分离，几经辗转，一同与乡民打起游击。一个胆大心细，一个有作战经验，倒是配合默契。但战争永远残酷，一次失败便教人天各一方，另一个精心布了一场大局，没多久也随着去了。


End file.
